


Расстоянье между нами (уменьшается постепенно)

by ladyxenia



Category: RBL, RPS, True Battle, russian rap
Genre: But not really one-sided, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: Вова АО не может заснуть рядом с Барби





	Расстоянье между нами (уменьшается постепенно)

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Асахи, которая лоуки-шипнула это первой, и Велири, которая сказала: «дрочить при барби вообще оч специфический кинк»
> 
> Ну и как бы на день 11 [русскоязычного Кинктобера](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17XEWwV-RGihjXeVOiODKHTgYdD0-2DTf7BYfwIU7tLA/edit). Ключ: Мастурбация

Совместные тусы до полтретьего — это неплохо. Но когда все желающие свалить под домам закончились, оказалось, что мест, на которых можно упасть и заснуть, осталось не так уж и много.

Вове достался один диван на двоих с Валерой Барби.

Ситуация вышла немного неловкая. Валера за весь вечер не обменялся с ним ни словом. Занимал себя другими вещами. Скакал по коленочкам то одного, то другого «приколиста», шутки какие-то шутил. Вова был слишком занят разговорами, чтобы вслушиваться. Просто постоянно видел его боковым зрением. Валера всегда был поблизости и всегда с кем-то. А когда стали решать, кому где спать, все, с кем он дурил, быстро позанимали беста где угодно и с кем угодно, но не с Валерой. Может, случайно, можент нет, но Вове заметно было, что Валера неловко напрягся. Когда хозяин хаты сказал, что остался только один диван, Валера косо зыркнул на Вову из-под чёлки. Как будто реакцию увидеть хотел. Вова прореагировал никак. Равнодушно пожал плечами, сказал: «Диван так диван, нормально». И заметил, что у Валеры как будто плечи расслабились.

Он ещё посидел на кухне, перетирая с ребятами. Не часто получалось зависнуть в компании так надолго, спасибо работе, и грех было не воспользоваться возможностью.

Когда Вова добрался до дивана, Валера уже спал. Раскинулся самолётиком, разметав руки по всему свободному месту. Вова осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, отодвинул Валерины конечности в сторону. Валера недовольно буркнул что-то сквозь сон и снова затих. Вова стянул джинсы с носками и нырнул под тонкое одеяло, устроился рядом с ним.

Заснуть не получалось, несмотря на усталость. С Валериной стороны тянуло теплом. Вова лежал на спине, стараясь ни о чём не думать, чтобы сон пришёл скорей. То закрывал глаза, то сдавался и просто смотрел в потолок, вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки. На кухне ещё трепались, иногда ржали над чем-то. Валера дышал тихо, почти неслышно. Иногда казалось, что он и не дышит вовсе. Вова несколько раз задерживал дыхание, чтобы собственные звуки не мешали слушать. чтобы убедиться, что он вообще жив. Глупо. Что тут с Валерой могло случиться? Ничего, ясное дело. Но что-то мешало Вове расслабиться, когда звуки Валериного дыхания становились совсем неразличимыми. Возможно, дело было в усталости.

Сон не шёл. Время тянулось бесконечно. Вова не смог бы сказать, лежит он тут час или пять минут. Было бы неплохо потупить в телефон, но он остался в кармане джинсов. Да и заснуть потом стало бы ещё сложнее. И свет экрана мог помешать лежащему рядом Валере. Мешать ему не хотелось.

Поэтому Вова опять закрыл глаза и попытался дышать ровнее. Вдруг организм поверит, что уже спит, и отключится?

Через пару секунд (или полчаса? ощущение времени совсем отказывало) его локтя что-то коснулось. Валерина ладонь. Вова заставил себя дышать спокойнее. Ладонь тепло скользнула снизу вверх, от локтя к плечу, до рукава футболки. Нырнула под ткань и замерла там.

Вова постарался дышать тише. Подождал, что будет дальше. Ничего не произошло. Только в комнате как будто стало теплей.

Когда он решился глянуть в Валерину сторону, оказалось, что тот повернулся на бок и лежит к нему лицом, подложив одну руку под щёку. А ладонь второй ему в рукав футболки всунул. Дышал он глубоко и медленно, глаза были закрыты. В тусклом свете, проникающем из коридора, было не очень понятно, но казалось, что ресницы его не подрагивали, как бывает у тех, кто притворяется. Было очень похоже, что Валера крепко и спокойно спал. Иногда выдыхаемый им воздух долетал до Вовиной щеки.

Вова ему даже позавидовал. Было бы неплохо сейчас спать. Вместо этого он лежал и чувствовал Валерину руку и — изредка — его дыхание. Проигнорировать ощущения не получалось никак. Отлеплять Валеру от себя тоже не хотелось. Во-первых, не хотелось, чтобы он проснулся. Во-вторых...

Вова мысленно обозвал себя последним дураком, но всё равно, двигаясь очень медленно, засунул дальнюю от Валеры руку под одеяло. Стараясь не шуршать тканью, спустился ниже, всунул пальцы под резинку трусов.

Если быть достаточно тихим и не делать резких движений, то, возможно, получилось бы не потревожить Валеру и не привлечь к себе внимание.

Вова оттянул ткань трусов, чтобы дать себе больше свободы для движений. Неторопливо двинул рукой вдоль твердеющего члена. Валера лежал так тихо, что только контакт кожи с кожей на Вовином плече не давал забыть: он совсем рядом. Вова огладил себя сухой ладонью поверх крайней плоти. Сжал пальцы под головкой и медленно провёл к основанию. Валерины пальцы на его плече коротко вздрогнули, но сразу снова замерли.

Хотелось задышать чаще, тело просило больше воздуха. Вова силой воли заставил себя дышать медленнее, тише, не переставая водить рукой по члену. Гортань будто свело изнутри. Только бы никто сейчас не заглянул в комнату. Только бы Валера не проснулся.

Вова вслушивался в каждый шорох так тщательно, что даже воздух как будто начал звенеть. Каждый еле уловимый шорох ткани казался слышимым на всю квартиру. Из-за этого непонятно было, стало сейчас Валерино дыхание громче или взбудораженный Вовин слух его обманывал. Можно было бы посмотреть на него ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, но если он повернётся и окажется, что Валерины глаза открыты... Без объяснений тогда будет не обойтись. А объяснять, почему он сейчас дрочит в десяти сантиметрах от Валеры, Вова не был готов даже себе.

От Валеры тянуло теплом. От ладони Валеры жгло.

Вова согнул ноги, развёл колени в сторону — немного, чтобы не задеть Валеру случайно, — чтобы одеяло поднялось выше и меньше задевало руку при движениях. Валерина ладонь как будто не просто лежала у него на плече, а пропускала ток сквозь всё тело.

Вова обхватил себя поудобнее, сжал, как надо. Дышать тихо стало ещё трудней. Пришлось закусить губы, чтобы не выдать себя вдруг случайным резким выдохом. На кухне звякнуло стеклянно, как бутылка упала, и кто-то заржал, а кто-то возмущённо выматерился. Вова задышал, подстраиваясь под быстрые движения руки по члену: раз, два, три — осторожный вдох, четыре, пять, шесть — плавный выдох.

Валера лежал рядом неподвижно, только грудная клетка медленно расширялась и опускалась.

Вова сжал пальцы крепче, ускорил движения. Валера дышал почти неслышно. Дыхание только стало задевать Вовину кожу заметнее, как будто придвинулся ближе. Вова задрочил себе резко, рвано. Было почти неприятно, но жалеть себя не хотелось. Хотелось только, чтобы скорее это закончилось. Мучительно тянуло податься чуть ближе в Валерину сторону, коснуться его боком. Чтобы не только рука жгла, чтобы Валера прижимался к нему весь, окружал своими конечностями, как щупальцами. Напряжение внутри Вовы скрутилось в горячий клубок. Вот-вот, ещё немного... Он перестал дышать, чувствуя, как желание громко выдохнуть туго подступает к горлу.

Валерины пальцы на его плече шевельнулись. Вова оцепенел. Пальцы сжались легко. Невесомо скользнули по коже чуть выше. Вова пролежал без движения бесконечную секунду, сжимая пальцы плотным кольцом. Подёргивающийся от возбуждения член сочился смазкой.

Валерины пальцы снова замерли.

Вова подождал ещё немного. Валера не двигался. Валера лежал рядом. Дышал размеренно и спокойно. Вова бесшумно втянул в грудь побольше воздуха. чтобы задержать дыхание можно было дольше. Снова задёргал рукой, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, до тех пор, пока на миг изнутри не накрыло оглушающей тишиной. Пальцы залило тёплым и липким семенем. Валера так же тихо спал рядом. Тут, рядом с ним. Будто ничего не случилось.

Он снова разрешил себе дышать. Осторожно, как мог, обтёр рукой подтёки. Больше размазал, конечно. Надо бы было встать, проскользнуть незаметно до туалета, чтобы вымыть руку.

Но даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться, ушло бы слишком много сил. И Валера всё ещё держал ладонь у него в рукаве. Если Вова, вставая, потревожил бы его, он легко мог бы проснуться и заметить, что Вова только что рядом с ним обкончал себе руку. Медленно и аккуратно он вынул её из-под одеяла. Покосился ещё раз на Валеру, чтобы убедиться, что тот спит. Поднёс руку ко рту и вылизал свои пальцы и ладонь, не ощущая вкуса. Не отрывая от спящего Валеры взгляда. Не чувствуя ничего вообще, кроме того, что Валера вот он, рядом.

Валера дышал так же тихо, держал руку на его плече и еле заметно хмурился во сне.

**Author's Note:**

> Олсо наутро Барби проснулся первым, обнаружил, что Вова в ночи его обхватил по-медвежьи, почти подмяв под себя, в панике выпутался из вовиных рук-ног и побежал дрочить в туалет. Но Вова этого уже не узнал :))))
> 
> Потрясающая [veliri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri) написала продолжение: [я хочу потанцевать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182201#bookmark-form) и оно лучше всего на свете


End file.
